SARANG
by deereyeshun
Summary: ketika sehun mengenal akan cinta. Hunhan /bad summary - ga nyambung - langsung baca aja yuk-


**SARANG….**

 **Cast : Luhan – Sehun – Hyuna - Others member exo /GS for uke**

 **Genre : Hurt (?)**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **Baca cerita ini dari awal – akhir sambil mendengarkan lagu LOVE – YIM JAE BUM^^.**

 **ini hasil pemikiran aku sendiri, bukan plagiat. DLDR! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

 _''Sehunie…pulang kuliah ini kita beli bubble tea yuk..aku sudah lama tidak meminumnya'' Luhan berbicara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Berharap sehun akan mengatakan 'okay,deer'. Namun itu hanya harapan,karena.._

 _''maaf lu..aku hari ini tidak bisa. Hyuna noona memintaku untuk menemaninya shopping'' jawab sehun sambil memegang kedua tanganku dengan raut wajah menyesal. ''tapi aku janji, minggu besok kita akan membelinya. Kita berdua juga sudah lama tidak bermain ke lotte world'' lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah dibibir manisnya. ''Baiklah hunie..''jawabku dengan senyuman paksa sambil menatap matanya yang setajam mata elang namun selalu membuat hatiku berdegup tidak karuan. Mencintainya? Iya! Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa marah kepada orang yang ku cintai secara diam-diam karena hal sepele seperti itu. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk memedam perasaan ini. Karena orang yang berada didepanku ini sudah memiliki kekasih._

 _''Lu..kau melamun?'' sehun menyentil lembut keningku dengan telunjuknya. ''aku berjanji lu..hari minggu besok okay?''_

 _''shhh..aku tidak melamun. Iya iya hun..kita pergi hari minggu besok''_

 _''yaudah sana-hushhush- hyuna eonni pasti telah menunggumu'' jawabku sambil sedikit mendorong lengannya agar menjauh_

 _''maaf juga hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang,''_

 _''tidak apa-apa hunie..'' balasku._

 _''terimakasih sahabatku'' sambal berlalu setelah mengacak rambutku._

 _Setelah melihat sehun melajukan mobilnya, air mataku mulai tumpah. Tangan kanan kuletakkan didada sebelah kiriku. Sakit._

 _Sakit karena melihat orang yang kita sangat sayangi dan cintai bersama dengan orang lain._ _ **''hunie..tak bisakah kau melihatku lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Tidak bisakah kau melihat setiap gerak-gerik ku kepadamu? Aku sangat mencintaimu sehun! Melebihi dia! Haruskah aku membunuhnya terlebih dahulu agar kau melihatku hun! Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. aku tidak boleh egois. Aku akan berusaha senang ketika melihatmu bahagia dengannya. Walaupun mesti aku yang sakit''**_ _aku bermonolog dalam hati. Tersenyum miris._

 _''hikss…'' sebuah rintihan pilu keluar dari mulutku. Mulut sialan! Aku membungkam mulutku dengan tanganku. Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir. Banyak mahasiswa yang melihatku menangis, aku tak peduli._

 _Sampai seseorang memelukku dengan hangat. Dia yixing, sahabatku dari taman kanak-kanak bersama dengan sehun. Sampai sekarang kami tetap bersahabat, walaupun berbeda jurusan. Yixing dan Sehun sekelas mengambil jurusan Performing arts 'dance', sedangkan aku mengambil bisnis, kita berdua sering berbagi cerita –termasuk ceritaku tentangnya-, yixing mengetahui segalanya. Bagaimana besar cintaku terhadap sehun._

 _''eonni, apakah dia menyakitimu?'' tanyanya pelan sambil terus mengelus pinggangku. Aku menggeleng lemah. Yixing akan selalu tahu, kenapa aku menangis, karena hanya dia yang bisa membuat hatiku begini. Senang tapi sakit._

 _Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapku lama. Lalu tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang akan membuat ku maupun Suho –tunangannya- yang berkuliah di Amerika merasa lebih tenang kembali. ''apakah eonni mau bercerita?'',aku menggeleng lagi._

 _''yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa. Tapi, jangan menangis terus, nanti mata rusamu jelek karena sembab'' lanjutnya sambal terus tersenyum._

 _''mataku tetap cantik,xing-ah!'' jawabku sambal menghapus airmata._

 _''iya-iya..tetap cantik. Makanya pangeran kampus Kai dan Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya menyukaimu'' lalu merangkulku sambil berjalan ketempat pemberhentian bis_

 _'_ _ **'tapi aku hanya ingin dia yang menyukaiku,xing'' jawabku dalam hati.**_

 _''Ayo kita kebioskop, film maze runner yang kedua telah tayang. Ahh aku tidak sabar melihat aktingnya Ki Hong Lee'' ucapnya riang_

 _''aku laporin ke suho oppa loh'' aku menjulurkan lidah dan berlari pelan.._

 _''yakk! Rusaaaa!'' jawabnya sambal mengejarku._

 _HAHAHAH TERIMAKASIH YIXING…._

 _Ini hari minggu dimana Sehun telah berjanji untuk mengajakku membeli bubble tea minuman favorit kami berdua. Jam menunjukkan puku 9.00 pagi. Dan aku telah selalai berdandan. Emm..apakah ini bisa disebut dengan berdandan? karena aku hanya memakai dress selutut dan berlengan berwarna peach, dan hanya sedikit memakai lipgloss pink sewarna dengan bibirku serta bedak tipis. ''_ _ **iya iya, mungkin aku memang tidak bisa berdandan seperti hyuna, tidak seseksi dia''**_ _aku memukul pelan kepalaku. Sudahlah lu..hari ini jangan kau memikirkan hal yang akan membuat hatimu sakit kembali._

 _Luhan menatap layar ponselnya, terpampang –dalam wallpaper- foto sehun dengan dirinya. Dia tersenyum melihatnya bagaimana ekspresi sehun tertawa dengan mata puppy ketika melihat wajah luhan yang dilumuri oleh es krim karena kejailannya. Dan berterimakasihlah kembali kepada Yixing, karena telah memotret moment itu._

 _Drrtt…drrtt…_

 _Sms dari Sehun_

 _To: Luhan_

 _From: Hunie_

 _Lu, keluarlah..aku sudah didepan_

 _Aku buru-buru keluar, berpamitan kepada orangtuaku. Lalu masuk kedalam mobil sehun_

 _''cantik..''_

 _Satu kata dari mulut sehun, sukses membuat rona merah dipipi Luhan. ''terimakasih, kau juga tampan hunie..'' ucapku malu-malu. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, sehun memang sangat tampan, hanya dengan memakai kaos polos putih, ripped jeans, sepatu. Tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitamnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manly._

 _Luhan POV END_

 _''_ _ **luhanie..kau sangat cantik, dengan dress dan rambut yang diurai. Kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh kepadamu? Ada apa dengan ku? Mataku tidak bisa fokus kejalanan, selalu ingin melirikmu'' batin sehun.**_

 _''lu..kita membeli bubble dulu, abis itu kita ke lotte,okay. Apakah kau sudah sarapan?''_

 _''eum, aku telah sarapan'' jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

 _''_ _ **astaga lu..senyummu itu..memb-''**_

 _Drrtt drttt..hyuna noona menelponku…_

 _''yeoboseo noona'' ku jawab telponnya,_

 _''…..''_

 _''ne chagi..aku bersama Luhan''_

 _''….''_

 _''kau berhati-hatilah'' kututup telpon dari hyuna. menoleh kea rah Luhan, eksresinya terlihat ''_ _ **cemburu?tidak-tidak mungkin. Ini hanya perasaanku saja''**_

 ** _''_** _barusan hyuna noona yang menelpon, dia hanya ingin memberitahuku kalau dia akan berangkat ke busan mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit'' entah kenapa aku harus memberitahu Luhan. Dia hanya mengangguk. Dan perjalananpun diselimuti keheningan._

 _30 menit kemudian kami sampai di kafe bubble tea.._

 _Aku memesan bubble taro untuk luhan dan coklat untukku. Aku berbincang-bincang ringan mengenai masa kecil kami. Sampai pada sedotan terakhir, aku dan luhan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Mata ku selalu melirik kearahnya, senyumnya, tertawanya, pipinya yang meronya, membuat jantungnya menjadi tidak normal. Ada apa sih denganku? entahlah . aku dan luhan pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke lotte world_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menjelang sore, aku mengantar luhan pulang. Memberhentikan mobil depan rumahnya._

 _''terimakasih sehun untuk hari ini'' ucap luhan diiringi dengan senyuman –itu lagi-_

 _''lu..maukah kau mengantarku besok?'' tanyaku sambal melihat kearahnya_

 _''kemana?'' jawabnya sambal menatap mataku_

 _''mencari cincin pertunangan, aku ingin bertunangan dengan Hyuna. Bulan depan'' kulihan ekspresi Luhan berubah. Ku perhatikan badannya sedikit menegang. Matanya memerah, akankan dia ingin menangis? Oh tidak..mata indah rusamu jangan pernah mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi kenapa?_

 _(SADARLAH OH SEHUN! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU KALAU LUHAN TERSAKITI LAGI HARI INI? SETELAH KAU MENGAJAKNYA UNTUK BERMAIN-MAIN, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYAKITINYA LAGI? TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU BAHWA LUHAN SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI-SAMPAI HINGGA SAAT INI DIA TIDAK BISA MENGALIHKAN HATINYA UNTUK ORANG LAIN. HATI LUHAN CUMA UNTUK ORANG YANG TIDAK PEKA SEPERTI KAMU, OH SEHUN!)_

 _Ku sentuh pundaknya. Dia sedikit tersentak. ''lu..kau tak apa? Kenapa matamu?''_

 _''aa…hunie..hehe aku tak apa-apa, rambutku tadi memasuki mataku, jadi sedikit perih'' kau bohong lu.. (LALU KALAU LUHAN BOHONG, KENAPA KAU MASIH TAK PEKA JUGA,SEHUN?!)_

 _''Baiklah..aku akan menemanimu. Kamu hati-hatilah dijalan'' ucap luhan sebelum keluar dari dalam mobilku. Aku melihatnya masuk kedalam rumah. Hatiku entah kenapa menjadi tak karuan begini. Ada terselip rasa sakit ketika melihat matanya tadi. Aku memjambak pelan rambutku, lalu kemudian kulajukan mobilku. Pulang._

 _Flashback end_

Luhan POV

Tanpa sengaja airmataku menetes lagi. Hari ini adalah acara pertunangan Sehun dan Hyuna digelar. Aku menghapus jejak airmataku. Aku memakai gaun helterneck berwarna merah semata kaki, yang memperlihatkan punggung putih mulusku, serta rambut yang sengaja ku gulung keatas, sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangku. Yixing menarik tanganku untuk mencari tempat duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, MC acara memberikan sedikit pembukaan, dan mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk memasuki gedung dan berdiri dipanggung kecil yang telah disediakan. Aku terpana melihatnya. Dia memakai tuxedo hitam, dasi kupupu, dengan rambut yang ditata rapi. Dia sangat tampan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Disamping seseorang yang dicintainya tengah menggandeng lengan sehun. Cantik. Aku menahan airmataku untuk tidak jatuh. Aku harus tersenyum bahagia demi orang yang aku cintai. Yixing yang berada disamping hanya bisa mengelus pelan lenganku.

''aku tak apa xing..'' ucapku sambal tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pemasangan cincin, MC acara tiba-tiba memintaku untuk berdiri dan menuju kepanggung. Aku mengikuti instruksinya dengan raut wajah heran. Aku melihat kea rah sehun. Dia tersenyum kearahku, sambil ku lihat bibirnya berucap tanpa suara ''kau cantik..''. Aku merona, tapi tidak lama. Karena mereka menginginkanku untuk bernyanyi. Aku gelagapan karena aku tidak mempersiapkan lagu apa-apa. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

''a-aku..aku tidak tahu harus bernyanyi apa'' ucapku melalui mic yang MC berikan kepadaku.

''bernyanyilah apapun Luhanie..'' sahut sehun dari tempat yang mereka duduki. Apa? Luhanie? Darahku berdesir mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ku melihat kesamping sehun. Hyuna. Sedang terenyum kepadaku. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum kepadanya.

''nyanyikanlah lagu sesuai hatimu eonni'' teriak yixing sambil memberikan aku jempolan aku terkekeh.

Aku berbisik kepada sang MC. Lalu kemudian terdengar suara musik mengalun, aku tersenyum kepada semua tamu undangan. Mereka memberikanku tepuk tangan. Lalu kuarahkan panadanganku kepada sehun-hyuna. Aku tersenyum pahit. Sehun sedang mencium pipinya.

Aku mulai bernyanyi dengan seluruh hati dan perasaanku. Ini mewakiliku hun…

Love,  
Because of that love,

Because of that person,

I have lived until now.

Today,  
Once today has passed, If I never see that person again, If I never see that person again,  
What am I supposed to do?

Of all so many destined ones,  
Why must the two of us have to meet?

We love  
Then, we part ways after  
The time we created  
And spent together,  
I can't forget

I said that we would be together;  
that I`ll be right by you,  
I made such promises that I held  
onto as dear as my life  
But I can't do these things;  
It's impossible for me to do them.  
To say that I am sorry,  
Is something I can't even seem to do.

If I never see that person again,  
Then…..

Before you go to somewhere far away,  
I want to look at you for a little longer,  
And tell you about my love

You..  
Because of that love,  
Because of that person,  
Because of that love,  
I cry.

Only you know,  
That my love is never foolish  
It's never foolish, my dear.

Bibirku bergetar, kulihat yixing sudah meneskan airmata. Tanpa terasa airmataku menetes..'' ** _hun, kuharap kau mengerti''._**

Sehun memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ku baca. Ku akhiri lagu yang kunyanyikan dengan membungkukkan sedikit badanku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Para tamu undangan memberikan standingapplause. Ku hapus airmataku. Ketika MC mengambil alih acara. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung tempat berlangsungnya acara. Kusandarkan tubuhku, ku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ku pukul pelan dadaku yang terasa sangat sesak. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan sehun. Ku lihat Yixing sedang berjalan ke arahku, lalu memelukku dengan erat, sambil berbisik ''kau melakukan yang terbaik,eonni''.

Sehun POV

Luhanku terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun itu. Sangat dan sangat cantik-seksi-namun masih terlihat anggun. Melebihi hyuna. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat ketika melihatnya. Untuk beberapa detik aku sempat melupakan hyuna yang sedang menggandeng lenganku. Ch! Sehun! Apakah kau baru memuji sahabatmu senidiri ketimbang Hyuna yang jelas-jelas tunanganmu?

Aku terpana mendengar suara Luhan ketika bernyanyi. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan matanya. DEG….DEG….

Dia menangis, dan aku baru sadar kalau dia mencintaiku. Ntahlah..hatiku tapi meyakini kalau luhan emang mencintaiku Dan a-akupun juga. Astaga! Sehun brengsek! Sehun bodoh! Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang? Tapi sejak kapan dia menyukaiku? kapan? dia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Sinting kau hun! Ya jelaslah dia tidak pernah memberitauku, sedangkan aku selalu bercerita bagaimana aku yang sangat menyukai tunanganku.

aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa melihat mata indah itu mengeluarkan airmata. Terlalu indah untuk menangis apalagi karena seorang bajingan yang tidak peka ini. Aku ingin memeluknya, dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi aku sadar, kalau disamping ada Hyuna, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya dan tamu undangan. Tapi hati dan pikiranku tidak tenang. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku di gedung ini namun aku tak menemukan luhan maupun yixing. Aku berusaha menghubunginya namun nihil, hanya suara operator yang terdengar. Aku mencoba menghubungi yixing, namun tak dijawab. Hingga panggilan yang ke 11 kalinya, yixing pun menjawab

''yix, kalian dimana? Acaraku belum selesai tapi batang hidung kalian sudah tidak dis-'' ucapku nyerocos

''dibandara'' sahut yixing singkat memotong pembicaraanku.

''mau kemana?''

''bukan aku. tapi Luhan''

Deg…hening….

''dengar sehun. Luhan sangat mencintaimu dari semenjak SMA. Namun ia pendam sendiri. Karena Ia takut kau akan marah karena mengetahuinya. Ia sangat sakit hun melihat kamu bersama wanita lain. Jadi, tolong…biarkan dia pergi ke China. Dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Aku harap kamu mengerti perasaannya. Dan….yakinilah perasaanmu juga hun''.

Tut..tut..tut..

aku mematung untuk beberapa saat. Hyuna yang melihat tingkahku yang aneh hanya bisa menggoyangkan pelan lenganku. akupun tersadar dan langsung melepaskan tangan Hyuna yang sedang menggandengku.

Aku berlari keluar gedung, Hyuna meneriakiku. Biarlah…akan ku urus nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Luhan. Luhan harus mengetahui kalau aku juga mencintainya. Ku mengendarai mobilku ke bandara. Aku memasuki bandara dengan nafas yang terngah-engah. Orang memandangiku dengan heran. Karena aku masih memakai tuxedo namun dengan rambut yang berantakan. Aku tak peduli. Yang ku pedulikan hanya luhan. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku juga kembali untuk menghubungi Yixing, tapi handphone tidak aktif. Aku rasa dia sudah kembali pulang.

Aku meneriaki namanya….ku dengar pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat tujuan Beijing akan lepas landas. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain menunggunya untuk kembali…atau aku yang akan menjemputnya untuk kembali.

 **AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU LUHAN!**

 **SANGAT MENCINTAIMU**

 **TOLONG JANGAN PERGI**

 **A-AKU…MENCINTAIMU…**

hikss…airmataku menetes...''Lu...jeongmal...saranghae...''

.

.

.

.

 **''Selamat tinggal sehun, aku selalu mencintaimu''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

author : aduuuh aku tau ini garing, gamana gitu. Mungkin ga sesuai selera,mungkin juga ga nyambung, ga hurt juga. Maafin yeee… *bow* baru didunia fanfic :'''D

makasi yang uda mau rview. Saranghae^^


End file.
